This invention relates generally to systems and arrangements for determining the presence of a plurality of environmental conditions in relation to a vehicle, and more particularly, to a system which can control the operation of a device, such as the windows, the convertible roof, the air conditioner, a dehumidifier, the ventilation system, or the windshield wipers of a vehicle, in response to the presence of droplets of liquid on a transparent surface thereof, such as the windshield of the vehicle, the presence of condensation on the interior of the windshield of the vehicle, or the presence of smoke in the vehicle.